My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by AkihikoXMisaki
Summary: Ino and Deidara have been friends since forever. Ino gets a new boyfriend, who is Deidara's... WHAT?
1. Prologue

**Hiya! So, this is my new fic. It's AU and kinda off of the actual characters in the story haha! I know this is so short but! it is only a little 'snippet' of what is to come :D This will be a chapter story, as to how long, I've no idea! [I have four chapters now but more to come!] Also, I do plan on writing a sequel to this particular fic...**

**My best friend wrote a story with the 'theme' that this one has taken. I got her permission to write it in my own way and she read over this and said it looked good .^-^ If you want to read her story it's at quizilla name is BlackxRosesxRed story is '[An Arranged Marriage] To My Best Friend's Boyfriend' She said I could post it if I said it was hers. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I basically only own what is written here in this story. The 'concept'(?) of the story is my best friend's and the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. [p.s: I loved this pic and thought it PERFECT for this story, if your's let me know and I'll say so ^-^]**

* * *

"That's really great Yeah Alright, see you soon!" there was a alight click as the call ended and phone snapped shut. Shoving said phone into pocket, a newly 19 year old blonde ran the four blocks to the nearest bus stop. Once there, the blonde paced anxiously, waiting...

It felt like forever until...

"Deidara!" a voice yelled as a huge grin spread across his face.

"It took you long enough!" Deidara stated as he turned to his best friend. "You have no idea how much I missed you Ino!" he said hugging the other blonde.

Ino and Deidara have been best friends since they were two look related but can't be more different. They both had blonde hair and wore it in a pony tail with bangs coving one eye. The difference is Ino's hairis long and pulled into a whole pony and almost white blonde with bangs covering her right eye. Deidara's hair ends right under his shoulders with it half pulled up and his hair is a more yellow blonde with bangs covering his left eye.

"I heard you have something to tell me, yeah, Ino?" Deidara askes heading back home.

"I have great news, Dei!" Ino instantly perked up. "I have a boyfriend! And he's in a band!" she continued with a big grin.

"That's so cool! I wish I had a boyfriend," Deidara pouted. He was openly gay and Ino was actually the one to tell him

"I'm sure you will soon" she reassured, patting his arm.

Deidara smiled. "So tell me about this new guy."

"Well " Ino told Deidara all about it on their way home. Ino stayed for about an hour until she went home to see her mom. Later that night, Deidara was laying in bed thinking about what Ino told him.

_"He's in a band called Akatsuki."_

"Akatsuki That sounds familiar " he mumbled. Deidara roled off the bed and walked to his computer bringing up Google. He looked up the band but found nothing about them. With a big sigh, Deidara stood up and plopped back onto his bed thinking again.

_"His name is Sasori. He has brown eyes that sometimes look grey. His hair is blood red and goes to his ears. Light pale skin with a super cool look, way better than Sasuke from primary school." Ino giggled at that and Deidara rolled his eyes at the old memory._

"Sasori " he closed his eyes imagining the red head. "Where have I heard about you before ?" Deidara pondered this question until he slowly drifted to sleep...

* * *

**Well, that could have gone worse XD criticism [that helps, not flames] are welcome and so are any other ideas that I can try to mush into the story line. ^-^ I have NO IDEA when/if I will be able to post on a regular bases since school is starting at the end of August. Anywhoo! Please R&R and check out my friend's story! She kinda left it... uh.. unfinished... and abandoned...**

**I will try to update ASAP but only thing I can promise is to TRY my best at keeping a steady pace! **

**~Loves, AkihikoxMisaki**


	2. The New Guy

_Hey! I'm soo sorry that this is being updated WAY later than I wanted! T.T I was hoping to have this and the next chapter up by now but soo much came up! Now, I'm back on track [mostly] and will hopefully have the next chapter up next week? Key word "hopefully" sooo, on with the story!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I in no way what-so-ever own any part of Naruto or the characters! _

* * *

Days go by as Deidara tries to remeber where he last hear about Sasori. He did everythig he could think of, looking online, going through past year books, looking at childhood pictures. Nothing at all could help the blonde figure out this person...

A few days go by and Deidara gets a call from Ino telling him to meet her at the park. Hanging up the phone, Deidara went to his closet to get ready. He grabbed his signature blue striped hoodie, put on a black shirt with white band-aids and blood splatter, dark red skinny jeans, and black chuck taylors. He loved his look. Deidara grabbed his cell and left the house yelling a goodbye to his parents.

"Yo, Ino! I'm on my way, which park are you at?" He asked into the phone while running down the street. Deidara always prefered running over walking.  
_  
"The one a block from my house, behind the school."_

"Alright, be there soon!'  
_  
"Okay, I'm on the swings and no one else is here for some reason..."_ she trailed off. **_'Hn... That is weird.. Normaly there are at least six or seven kids running around...'_** he thought, turning the corner. Shutting his phone off, Deidara crept up behind Ino...

"AHHHHHH!" Ino screamed as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her swing to a quick stop. She instantly burst into a laugh as she playfully punched Deidara, who had a big grin across his face.

"Got you," he said taking a seat on the swing next to her and pumping his legs to get going. "So, what brought me here?"

"Well... It's about Sasori... Turns out some things happened and he's moving here to Suna." Ino smiled up a Deidara. "That's great ya know? 'Cus now you can finally meet him!"

Deidara laughed. "Yeah, and I can check out this guy who is "so much cooler than Sasuke" and is really awesome" he added, poking a little fun at Ino.

"Hey! That was a while ago!" she lightly smacked him on the shoulder, who fake pouted in responce. "The Akatsuki is coming with him. I guess he got a house paid for and everything. He didn't say where or who it was from tho..." she wandered off looking through messages on her phone.

"Well, I'm sure he's a good person, and I'm sure he will tell you all that whenever he gets here. Do you know when that is?" Deidara asked, swinging higher and higher.

"No... Wait, yeah he said he was coming this Sunday, because some things went on in his family or something..."

"Family...?" Deidara trailed off as he remebered something from a few days before...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Are you sure nothing else can be done?" ... "Okay, well the place is still here if that is what will happen." ... "Yes, it is right down the street from us, so we'll be able to check in once and a while." Deidara was standing in the doorway listening to his parents talk to someone on the phone. His mom held the phone out so his father could hear as well, twirling the cord between her finger. She did that often when something was bothering her..._  
_  
"Do they know anything other than that?" It was his dad talking now. More mumbling over the phone. It sounded like a man to Deidara but he couldn't hear well at all. "Alright, well, have him come to our house the night he comes here." ... "Yes, we will explain the situation later, when the time is right." ..._

"Okay, good luck and we'll see you later." ... "You too, bye *Hatake-san." Deidara's mother bid farwell to the person. Still leaning against the door jam, Deidara watched his parents talk between themselves.  
_  
"You know that this is the best... We're practically all he has left..." It was his dad talking._  
_  
"I know... We'll sort things out when they happen... This is definately a lot sooner than I thought it would be... I just hope both of them are ready.." his mom said while she looked at the tiles._  
_  
"It might be a bit soon, but I think everything will work out fine in a few days or so... we can't be sure yet" his dad said, putting an arm around his mom. Deidara thought it best to leave so he went back up into his room._

"So what do you think of that, Deidara?"

"Huh? Oh, I think it's a good idea, Ino..." he said, slightly dazed from the memory. 'I wonder what, or who, they were talking about then... Oh well.. Best not to dwell on it...' he thought as the swing slowed to a stop. "Well, it's getting late, we should head home now."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same. It will be dark soon so... I'll text you later tonight okay?" Ino said, getting off the swing and heading to the side walk.

"Sure thing. See ya later, Ino." He waved good-bye and started walking home.

-10 minutes later at the Iwa house-

"Hey Deidara. How was your meeting with Ino?" his mom asked, sticking her head out the window from the kitchen to the living room.

"It was good, we just talked like normal teenagers." he walked around to his mom and gave a questioning look to all the food on the table. "Mom, what's all this about?" he pointed to all the food.

"Oh! We're having a guest tonight! He shoudl be here soon. Your dad is in the back so let him know dinner is ready, please?" Deidara just stared for a moment then nodded and went to the back door. "He should be out by the shed fixing that damn lawn mower again. I don't see why he can't just buy a new one." The lawn mower had been giving them problems for years and Deidara knew how much his mother hated it and how much his father thought he could fix anything.

"You know dad, mom. He thinks he can fix anything!" Deidara grinned as his mom laughed.

"Yeah, you're right! He really is an 'I-can-fix-anything' kind of person..." she chuckled and went back to finishing the dinner.

Deidara opened the screen door and walked out, closing it behind him. There was a slight breeze as he walked down to the shed. Opening the door, he saw his dad on all fours looking under... the damn lawn mower.

"Dad, it's just dead. Why can't we go buy a new one so I can actually cut the grass this month? I mean this one is so old and even if it does work, it cuts nothing the way it should." Deidara sighed as his dad came up all covered in oil and grass.

"Nah, this old think just needs a little love and some elbow grease!" his dad said, patting the top of the motor.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat, dad. Anyway, mom says dinner is almost ready so you have to clean up now." He headed back to the house as his dad called back the usual "I'll be there in a minute, just one more thing!" It was always 'one more thing' with the stupid lawn mower. Deidara told his mom and went up stairs to clean up and sit in his room until called down.

-30 minutes later-

*Ding-Dong!* "DEIDARA! Can you get that? I'm still cooking!' His mom called up as the door bell rang again.

"Yeah!" **_'Sheesh... who ever this is, is really impatient...'_** he thought as he went down stairs. The door bell rang another time. "Coming!" he said slightly annoyed. He grabbed the knob and opened the door as his mom walked up with his dad, wiping her hands on her apron and his dad blackening a cloth.

"Deidara..." they said as the person walked into the house. "This is..."

* * *

_Dun na na! XD So who is this person that walked into Dei's house huh? Well, that will be found out in the next chapter!_

_*Hatake-san: This isn't Kakashi, it's his father Sakumo. Sakumo Hatake is the ninja who killed Sasori's parents and Chiyo-chan hates him like crazy. _  
_There will be a chapter a few more into this that explains how all of these things tie into one-another and their signifigance to the story._

_Anyway, please R&R and leave sugestions about things that should/could be changed and/or added! Let me know if I made any mistakes too please because it helps me get better! :3_


End file.
